


Recognition

by Stariceling



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy knows her by the way she moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I wish I could revisit, but I know it's already been done so brilliantly. I guess I have to find something new to write instead.

It seemed impossible at first, to track down someone who seemed to have disappeared from the world. Utena had certainly disappeared from all written records. There was no way to tell where she might have come from, or might return to.

She might not even look the same, if Anthy found her again. That wouldn’t matter. All Anthy needed was a glance on a crowded street, and she would _know_. The way Utena moved would always draw her in.

The rhythm of Utena’s steps, the rise and fall of her words, that was enough for recognition. Anthy would know her.


End file.
